mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Uwasa no Midori-kun!!
Tiga Lancar Semesta Tong Li Publishing | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 21, 2006 | last = October 24, 2008 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Gō Ikeyamada. It premiered in ''Shōjo Comic in December 2006 where it ran until its conclusion in October 2008. The individual chapters were collected and published in ten tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan. Two of its chapters are used in Gō Ikeyamada's Shōnen x Cinderella. The manga is licensed in Taiwan by Tong Li Publishing and in Indonesia by Tiga Lancar Semesta. The manga was adapted into a Nintendo DS game called , which was released by Idea Factory on September 20, 2007. On August 21, 2008, Idea Factory released another Nintendo DS game for the series called . Synopsis Yamate Midori is a 15 year-old girl and is a tomboy. One day, Midori meets a boy called Hino Tsukasa, who came to the island she lives on for a holiday. He teaches her to play soccer and she falls in love with the sport. Inspired by Tsukasa, Midori continues to play soccer in hopes that they would meet again someday. When they do meet again, Tsukasa loses her trust by doing something unforgivable. Determined to defeat Tsukasa on the soccer field, Midori enrolls in an all-boys high school. Characters Main Characters * is 15 years old. She is a 1st year, a girl disguised as a boy, at Aoba 3rd High School. She lives in Aoba 3rd dormitory. She has part time job as a waitress (she uses a black long hair wig). At the beginning of the series, she loves Tsukasa. As the result of his irresponsible behavior, she detests him, but actually she still loves him. During the series, she begins to develop feelings towards Kazuma, though she doesn't seem to realize her love for him. In the end of the manga, she calls out Kazuma's name while she's asleep, as an evidence showing he's her true love. She decides to let go of her first love, Tsukasa Hino, in order to come to Kazuma. Also has a part time job as a waiter to earn more money. * is 15 years old. He is a 1st year at Aoba 3rd High School. He lives in Aoba 3rd dormitory. He knows Midori is a girl because of unexpected incident between them at the begin of series. He loves Midori very much and is willing to do every thing for her to keep her smile. He also has part time job as a waiter. He chose that part time job to protect and help Midori. Much as he wants Midori to be his girl, he is usually seen helping her get closer to Tsukasa because he thinks that will make her smile. * is 17 years old. He is a 2nd year at Josei High School. He is the Josei soccer club ace. He is actually in love with Midori, but because of his dark past, he cannot show his feelings directly. In order to protect Midori, and also to bring her happiness. He constantly sexually harasses her when they are alone. Tsukasa also gets very jealous whenever Midori is with Kazuma smiling brightly. Aoba 3rd High School * is a 2nd year at Aoba 3rd High School. He is Aoba 3rd soccer club striker. He is Sagara Yuki-Miki's son and he is Kaji Mamori's boyfriend. * is a 2nd year at Aoba 3rd High School. He is Aoba 3rd soccer club striker. He is Hodaka Ryu's son. He is Sagara Kouki's best friend and is Sagara Maki's boyfriend. * is a 1st year at Aoba 3rd High School. He lives at Aoba 3rd dormitory in room 204. He is Motoyama Miyu's boyfriend. * is a 1st year at Aoba 3rd High School. He lives at Aoba 3rd dormitory in room 203. * is a 1st year at Aoba 3rd High School. He lives at Aoba 3rd dormitory in room 205. * is a 2nd year at Aoba 3rd High School. He is Aoba 3rd soccer club striker. He knows Midori is a girl at first sight. He often skips soccer practice and is a playboy. * is a 3rd year at Aoba 3rd High School. He is Aoba 3rd soccer club goal keeper and captain. * is a 3rd year at Aoba 3rd High School. He is Aoba 3rd soccer club defender. He is a troublemaker. Josei High School * is Hino Tsukasa's friend in Josei soccer club. He knows all of Tsukasa's dark past and problem. He knows Midori is a girl. * is Hino Tsukasa's junior in Josei soccer club. * Other Characters * is Yamate Midori's mother. She is a single parent. * is Kaji Tamotsu's daughter. She is Sagara Kouki's girlfriend. * is Ebisu Jin's girlfriend. She is Midori's friend at the cafe where Midori has part time job as a maid. * loves Gotanda Masato. She is Midori's friend at the cafe where Midori has part time job as a maid. * is Sagara Yuki-Miki's daughter and Hodaka Kei's girlfriend. * is Shinbashi Kazuma and Shinbashi(née Yamate)Midori's daughter. She looks like young Midori. * is Hino Tsukasa's son. He looks like young Tsukasa. '''Sara' is Tsukasa's wife. Also in the future Hino Kakeru and Shinabashi Akane soon get married to each other, not knowing their parents past. Media Manga Uwasa no Midori-kun!! was written and illustrated by Gō Ikeyamada. It was serialised in Shogakukan's Shōjo Comic in December 2006 where it ran until its conclusion in October 2008. The individual chapters were collected and published in ten tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan. Two of its chapters are used in Gō Ikeyamada's Shōnen x Cinderella. Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131005-7 | ChapterList = * Game 6-10 * Extra Game of Sagara Kouki | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131045-3 | ChapterList = * Game 11-15 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131137-5 | ChapterList = * Game 16-20 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131349-2 | ChapterList = * Game 21-25 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131364-5 | ChapterList = * Game 26-30 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131556-4 | ChapterList = * Game 31-34 * Extra story: Uwasa no Wedding | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131600-4 | ChapterList = * Game 35-3... * Other story: Shōnen X Cinderella chapter 1 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131845-9 | ChapterList = * Game 3...-4... * Other story: Shōnen X Cinderella chapter 2 | Summary = }} Games The manga was adapted into a Nintendo DS game called , which was released by Idea Factory on September 20, 2007. On August 21, 2008, Idea Factory released another Nintendo DS game for the series called . Drama CD Based on the manga, a Drama CD, called ''Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Futari no Oji to Hadaka Hime no Fukushu, was released on March 5, 2008 by Sony Music Entertainment. The songs are sung by Hikaru Midorikawa, Akira Ishida, Romi Park and Kazuya Nakai. Reception The fifth volume of Uwasa no Midori-kun!! was ranked 10th on the Tohan charts between October 30 and November 5, 2007. The ninth volume of Uwasa no Midori-kun!! was ranked 8th on the Tohan charts between August 26 and September 1, 2008. The tenth volume of Uwasa no Midori-kun!! was ranked 22nd on the Tohan charts between October 21 to 27, 2008 and 13th on the Tohan charts between October 28 and November 3, 2008. References The series feature some characters from Get Love!!, another Ikeyamada's manga, such as the Sagara brother and sister, Kei Hodaka and Mamori Kaji. External links * *[http://www.ideaf.co.jp/uwasa/midori.html Official Idea Factory Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Natsu Iro Striker game website] *[http://www.ideaf.co.jp/midori2/ Official Idea Factory Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Futari no Midori!? game website] Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Sports anime and manga Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga id:Uwasa no Midori-kun ja:うわさの翠くん!!